Garfield and Friends
Sharman DiVono | director = Jeff Hall Tom Ray Dave Brain Vincent Davis Ron Myrick others | voices = Lorenzo Music Gregg Berger Thom Huge Desiree Goyette Howie Morris Frank Welker Julie Payne Pat Buttram | narrated = Gary Owens Charles Aidman (Day of Doom) | opentheme = | endtheme = | country = United States | language = English | num_seasons = 7 | num_episodes = 121 (whole) 363 (segments) Garfield: 242 U.S. Acres: 121 | list_episodes = List of Garfield and Friends episodes | executive_producer = Jim Davis Lee Mendelson Phil Roman | producer = George Singer (1–21) Mitch Schauer (22–38) Bob Curtis (22–55) Bob Nesler (40–72) Vincent Davis (70–121) | camera = | runtime = 22–48 minutes | company = Film Roman United Media (Season 1) United Media/Mendelson (Season 2–3) United Media/Lee Mendelson Productions (Season 4–6) Lee Mendelson Productions (Season 7) Paws, Inc. | distributor = The Program Exchange (syndication) 9 Story Media Group | network = CBS | picture_format = 480i SDTV | audio_format = Mono (1988–1990) CBS Stereosound (1990–1994) | first_aired = | last_aired = | followed_by = The Garfield Show }} Garfield and Friends also known as Garfield: The Animated Series is an American animated television series based on the comic strip Garfield by Jim Davis. The show was produced by Film Roman, in association with United Media in Season 1, United Media/Mendelson in Season 2 and 3, United Media/Lee Mendelson Productions in Season 4–6, Lee Mendelson Productions in Season 7, and Paws, Inc., and ran on CBS Saturday mornings from September 17, 1988 to December 10, 1994, with reruns airing until October 7, 1995. The Intelligencer - September 8, 1995 Seven seasons of the series were produced. In addition to the cartoons featuring Garfield, the series also included cartoons featuring the characters from U.S. Acres, a comic strip Davis was drawing concurrently with Garfield when Garfield and Friends premiered on television. Like the comic strip these were based on, the shorts were retitled Orson's Farm for viewers outside of the United States (taking the name of their main character, Orson Pig). Although Davis stopped drawing U.S. Acres/Orson's Farm seven months after Garfield and Friends debuted, the characters continued to appear on the series until it ceased production. A total of 121 episodes were made, each consisting of two Garfield segments and one U.S. Acres segment, totaling 242 Garfield segments and 121 U.S. Acres segments. All episodes have been released in the U.S. on five DVD sets by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. The first season aired in a half-hour format. However, in the second season, it switched to an hour-length format, showing two episodes each week. In the last season, the series was still an hour, but the second half-hour of the show featured either an episode from the previous season or one of the Garfield TV specials. On May 25, 2016, 9 Story Media Group acquired the international rights to Garfield and Friends and its specials.http://kidscreen.com/2016/05/25/9-story-acquires-global-rights-to-garfield/ Characters ''Garfield'' Regular characters * Garfield (Voiced by Lorenzo Music): A fat, lazy, sarcastic Orange tabby, who wants nothing more out of life than to eat and sleep. He has a penchant for consuming lasagna, enjoys tormenting Odie, and likes trying to mail Nermal, his rival tabby, to Abu Dhabi.He makes a small handful of appearances on U.S. Acres (once wearing nothing but a black mask over his eyes as his "disguise") but is more often seen in the form of various pieces of Garfield-themed merchandise the "U.S. Acres" characters appear to own. Deep down, Garfield loves Jon and Odie. Garfield does not speak aloud, but his thoughts are audible. * Jon Arbuckle (Voiced by Thom Huge): Garfield's owner, a bachelor cartoonist who has poor luck with women and a somewhat nerdy demeanor. He is often annoyed by some of Garfield's antics, and also has an unrequited love for Dr. Liz. Whenever Garfield gets in trouble, Jon will punish him by taking away his lasagna or not letting him watch something on television or by taking him to the vet. He also tries to convince Garfield to do the right thing whenever the cat gets into trouble. Jon occasionally forces Garfield to lose weight and catch mice, which is always unsuccessful due to Garfield not wanting to eat mice and his friendship with Floyd, a mouse. * Odie (Voiced by Gregg Berger): A yellow Beagle who is Garfield's best friend. He used to belong to Jon's former roommate Lyman (who never appeared on the show, but was a character who appeared in the earliest comic strips). A running gag has Garfield kicking him off of a kitchen table. Though he does not seem very intelligent, Odie is actually much more cunning and smart than he lets on. Odie is the only animal character who doesn't communicate with any form of dialogue, solely communicating with body language and his enthusiastic barking and other dog sound effects, although Garfield is able to understand what he says. * Nermal (Voiced by Desirée Goyette): A cute Grey Tabby cat who Garfield is jealous of. Nermal's the self-proclaimed "World's Cutest Kitty Cat". Nermal seems kind and playful but frequently tends to annoy Garfield by bragging about how much cuter he is. Garfield often attempts (usually unsuccessfully) to mail him to Abu Dhabi as a result. Though officially considered a male, Nermal's feminine preoccupation with being cute, and the fact that a woman provides a childlike voice which is also very soft for Nermal, allows the character to be mistaken for a female cat to the point that, in the first two seasons of the show, the Spanish version features Nermal as a female kitten named "Thelma". * Pooky: Garfield's teddy bear and sleeping companion of whom Jon is jealous. Found in a drawer, he is Garfield's only toy. Garfield adopts his alter ego "The Caped Avenger" after temporarily losing Pooky. * Binky the Clown (Voiced by Thom Huge): A loud, obnoxious clown who appeared a few times in the strip before becoming a regular on the show. Within the series, Binky has his own TV show that Garfield and Odie try to avoid watching. Binky sometimes has his own segment on the series called "Screaming with Binky" that lasts the length of a Quickie and runs at the midway point of an hour episode—Most of these segments were removed in syndication. "Screaming with Binky" segments were only aired in seasons 2 and 3 (1989–1991) of the show, and some were re-aired for a month after eight weeks of season 4 and 5 episodes (Nov. 1991-Sep. 1993). His catchphrase is: "Hey, kids!" with the E and I prolonged, but to Garfield he yells "Hey, cat!" with a prolonged E. Binky the Clown is a recurring character for the first three seasons but makes no further appearances beginning with season four, except for a brief cameo appearance in a season 7 episode "The Feline Philosopher", where Binky throws pies and discusses how he used to be part of an act to Odie. * Herman Post (Voiced by Gregg Berger): A mailman who loves delivering the mail. He is constantly the victim of Garfield's booby traps. As with Binky, he rarely appears after season 3. * Dr. Liz Wilson (Voiced by Julie Payne): Garfield's sarcastic veterinarian and Jon's main love interest. She occasionally dates him, but these outings always become disasters often due to Garfield's actions. She only appeared for the show's first two seasons, except for one appearance in the season 4 episode Frankenstein Feline. *'Floyd' (Voice by Gregg Berger): Garfield's mouse friend who takes place of his mouse friend Squeak who was featured in the comics. He originally appeared as an antagonist in his first appearance in the season 1 episode "Good Mousekeeping" when he and his fellow mice stay at Jon's house after discovering that Garfield doesn't eat mice, but they ended up taking over forcing Garfield to try several attempts to chase them away. He became friends with Garfield in his second appearance "Identity Crisis", which is also in season 1. He appears in every season of the show only in one or few episodes each. He would come to Garfield whenever Garfield needs favor from him, so he can appear in the show more often. He has a friend named Tyrone, who only appeared in the season 3 episode "Rodent Rampage", who is not pleased with the fact that Garfield doesn't eat mice. He also has a wife name April, who only appeared the season 6 episode "The Floyd Story" and throws him of their home, who demanded that he ask Garfield for more airtime on the show. Minor characters * Cactus Jake (Voiced by Pat Buttram): The foreman of the Polecat Flats dude ranch; behaves in the manner of an old-fashioned cowboy, and often refuses to have anything to do with modern technology. His appearances include "Polecat Flats", "Cactus Jake Rides Again", "Cactus Makes Perfect", "How the West Was Lost", "Urban Arbuckle", "The Cactus Saga" and "The Legend of Cactus Jupiter". * Al G. Swindler (Voiced by Carl Ballantine): A car salesman with a huge nose. As his name suggests, he is a businessman and con artist who constantly swindles the perennially gullible Jon, but is eventually outwitted by Garfield. In the episode Lemon Aid his name was given as Al J. Swindler. He also always pronounces Jon's last name incorrectly; for example, "Mr. Arborday" or "Mr. Arbarnacle". His other episodes were "Skyway Robbery", "Wonderful World", and "Home Sweet Swindler". * The Buddy Bears (Voiced by Gregg Berger (Billy), Thom Huge (Bobby) and Lorenzo Music (Bertie)): Their names are Billy, Bobby and Bertie (In "The Garfield Opera", they introduced themselves by their formal names William, Robert and Bertram). They are three talking bears who spew conformist propaganda in the form of song and dance ("Oh, we're the Buddy Bears we always get along... if you ever disagree, it means that you are wrong"; etc.) Their television show once replaced Binky's, and Roy Rooster of U.S. Acres has twice been stuck as the fall guy of their routines. The Buddy Bears are a satire of The Get Along Gang, The Care Bears, The Smurfs and other 1980s cartoons focused on "caring", emotions, pleasant human interactions, harmony, and a general lack of plot or conflict. However, it is Garfield who tends to get the last laugh, at one point bringing an argument between the three bears over pizza toppings. Later in the series there is a 4th female Buddy Bear, their sister Betty. * Penelope (Voiced by Victoria Jackson): Known as Lola in "Beach Blanket Bonzo" (Voice of Desiree Goyette) and Gwendelin in "The Idol of ID" (Voice of June Foray)(They both are identical). Penelope is Garfield's girlfriend who takes the place of his love interest Arlene from the comics. Mark Evanier recently explained that the reason Arlene only appeared once in the series was that Jim Davis had a very specific idea of how the Arlene character should be and told the writers that if they couldn't be faithful to it, they shouldn't use her. * Lola: (voiced by Julie Bennett ) * Brick: Brick (or Bonzo from "Beach Blanket Bonzo") is the ex-boyfriend to most of Garfield's love interests. They usually dump him because of Garfield. He usually is sensitive about his girlfriends so he usually pounds Garfield, but still does not win their hearts. He was first seen in Beach Blanket Bonzo as Lola's boyfriend (He appeared in a different color). He later appeared in The Idol of Id trying to convince Gwendelin to dump Garfield and go back to him. In "The Perils of Penelope", he appeared as Bonzo for the first time, as dating Penelope and after he chase Garfield to a truck he was last seen in the back of a truck to Mexico. He made cameos in The Garfield Rap playing the guitar in one scene, and "Cutie and the beast" who was then unnamed. * The Singing Ants (Voiced by Ed Bogas): Ants who sing while stealing food, appeared first as the stars of the musical episode "The Picnic Panic", where they steal all of Garfield's picnic lunch. They first appeared in "A Vacation From His Senses", where they are seemingly delusions of Jon, who thinks that he has gone crazy. Their final appearance is in "Another Ant Episode," where they have another starring role, this time taking over Garfield's house. * Ludlow (Voiced by Don Messick): An adolescent crow who appeared in two episodes. His father always beats up Garfield when he thinks he has eaten his son. The episodes in which he appeared are "Sweet Tweet Treat" and "Catch As Cats Can't." * Irving Burnside (Voiced by Gregg Berger): A next door neighbor to Jon in which Garfield invades (generally stealing his barbecue). Whenever this happens, he threatens to beat up Jon. He appeared on six episodes which are "Frankenstein Feline," "Bad Neighbor Policy," "Next Door Nuisance," "How to Drive Humans Crazy," and "A Matter of Conscience," and "Fair Exchange." * Rudy (Voiced by Gregg Berger): A dog who beats up Garfield every time he hosts a television program and says something bad about dogs. His name was first revealed in "Dogmother 2". * Mice: The Mice appeared in two episodes. The episodes were "Good Mousekeeping" and "The pie-eyed piper." The mice don't include Floyd. * Moe the Cat Burglar (Voiced by Gregg Berger): Moe the Cat Burglar appeared in three episodes: "Mistakes Will Happen," "Safe At Home," and "Top Ten". He made two attempts to steal from Jon's home. * Madman Murray (Voiced by Gregg Berger): A second-hand junk salesman (proclaimed to be insane). Similar to Mr. Swindler, He tries to get Jon to buy some cheap junk. He appeared in "Guaranteed Trouble, "Rolling Romance," and "Madman Meets His Match." He makes a cameo in "Jumping Jon". * J.D. (a.k.a. Jim Davis, voiced by himself): The director of the cartoons who had six "appearances": "Mystic Manor" (as himself wearing a Garfield suit drawing a comic strip), "Flat Tired," "The Garfield Workout," "Star Struck," "Fill In Feline," and the U.S. Acres (Orson's Farm) episode "What's It All About Wade?" *'Dr. Garbanzo Bean' (Voiced by Frank Welker): A mad scientist from "Robodie" and "Robodie II". *'The Feline Philosopher' (Voiced by Eddie Lawrence): A feline philosopher that talked Garfield into stealing pie. This character was a parody of Eddie Lawrence's "Old Philosopher" routine. His appearances are The Feline Philosopher and The Farmyard Feline Philosopher; he made a cameo appearance in The Man Who Hated Cats. ''U.S. Acres'' (a.k.a. Orson's Farm) Regular characters * Orson (Voiced by Gregg Berger): A bossy pig who is still the leader for a reason. His favorite pastime is reading books and imagining himself into many scenarios, à la Walter Mitty. Orson also has two missions set before him: get Roy to do the right thing and get Wade to be brave. A running gag is that Orson is a neat freak and constantly showers and keeps clean, one time making Wade comment, "Cleanest pig in the world." He's a good friend of Roy, Wade, Bo, and Lanolin and a father figure to Booker and Sheldon. Orson's afraid of his brothers. Orson has a superhero identity well, named Power Pig, as well as a James Bond figure character named Double Oh Orson. * Roy (Voiced by Thom Huge): A loud and sometimes self-centered rooster who prides himself on his practical jokes. He's constantly into a scheme which more often than not Orson or another character has to bail him out of. Despite his selfishness, he is a good rooster when he wants to be. Despite some of his and Wade's differences and the fact that they argue sometimes, they became closer friends later on in the seasons. It was even implied that Roy and Wade knew each other for fourteen years or so. His most common practical jokes include dropping food on Orson or taking advantage of Wade's excessive fear. * Wade (Voiced by Howard Morris): A cowardly duck who wears a rubber flotation tube, and has a bunch of phobias no matter how trivial. As a gag, the head on his flotation tube (which is identical to & smaller than Wade's head) copies nearly every movement and appearance change Wade's real head does. When he gets scared (which is almost all the time), he'll blabber with no one understanding what he's saying. Though seemingly afraid of everything, Wade's greatest fear is the Weasel. Like most ducks, Wade has the ability to fly with his wings, but seldom does so due to his phobia of such. Despite some of his and Roy's differences and that they argue sometimes, they became closer friends later on in the seasons. It was even implied that Roy and Wade knew each other for fourteen years or so. * Bo (Voiced by Frank Welker): An affable sheep with a positive, laid-back attitude, whose mannerisms and vernacular are like a California beach bum. He's almost impossible to get mad and acts as a guide for Orson when dealing with his three older brothers. * Lanolin (Voiced by Julie Payne): A loud-mouthed sheep who spends most of her time arguing with her twin brother Bo. The arguments are often triggered by her being disagreeable seemingly for its own sake. Out of all the main characters in this segment, she seems to be the nicest to Orson. * Booker (Voiced by Frank Welker): A small, cute, but very assertive chick who is constantly in pursuit of unnamed worms. Got his name from Orson's love of books. * Sheldon (Voiced by Frank Welker): Booker's twin brother, who, despite having hatched, still lives in his egg with his feet popped out of the shell so he can walk. He seems to have "all kinds of things" in his shell, including a pinball machine and a stove. In one episode it was revealed that Sheldon actually did hatch but that under his shell was nothing more than another shell. Nobody knows what happened to Booker and Sheldon's parents. Minor characters * Mort (Voiced by Frank Welker), Gort (Voiced by Thom Huge), and Wart (Voiced by Howie Morris): Orson's mean older triplet brothers (unnamed until "Hogcules") who usually appear either to bully Orson or trying to steal the fruit and vegetable crops from the farm. They seldom refer to Orson by his name, calling him "the runt." Despite being apparent triplets, they are different in size. Mort is the shortest and the ringleader (although Gort is sometimes the leader instead of Mort) who grunts in his dialogue, Gort is the smartest and has yellow eyes (although Mort sometimes has yellow eyes instead of Gort), and Wart is the tallest with buck teeth. Gort is seen alone in "Forget-Me-Not Newton" and "The Old Man of the Mountain". Neither of them were seen in the sixth season, but were mentioned in "How Now Stolen Cow?" * Fred Duck (Voiced by Frank Welker): Wade's highly annoying cousin who wears a parachute when flying because he's secretly afraid of heights. He appeared on six episodes. His first appearance was in "Shy Fly Guy". He later appeared in "The Impractical Joker", "Mystery Guest", "Orson at the Bat", and in "The Ugly Duckling". He also had a cameo appearance in "Orson in Wonderland". * Worms (voiced by Howie Morris): Booker often chases them, but with no success. They were unnamed on the show, but there was a worm named "Filbert" in the comic strip. * The Weasel (Voiced by Gregg Berger): Unnamed, the weasel is constantly seen sneaking around trying to kidnap the chickens in a bag. Usually Roy (or on rare occasions Wade or Sheldon) is the one to thwart him. He first appeared on "Flop Goes The Weasel" and last appeared on "Deja Vu". He was not in the fifth season, but made a cameo appearance in "Badtime Story". * The Fox (Voiced by Howie Morris): An unnamed fox who has more of a goofy personality than the weasel. He tries to kidnap Sheldon, despite saying he "doesn't look ripe." He appeared on "Shell Shocked Sheldon" and "Little Red Riding Egg"; he later made a cameo appearance in "Hare Force". * The Wolf (Voiced by Gregg Berger): An unnamed wolf from the fifth season who, like the weasel, tried to steal chickens. He appeared in "The Wolf Who Cried Boy", "Sooner or Later", "Gross Encounters", and "A Mildly Mental Mix-Up". * Chloe: Roy's niece from the sixth season and a bookish chick. Roy likes her more than he'll admit. She appeared in "Uncle Roy to the Rescue", and made her final two appearances in the 2-part episode "Snow Wade and the 77 Dwarfs". * Edward R. Furrow (Voiced by Frank Welker): The farm's local psychiatrist badger who's named after Edward R. Murrow. His appearances include "A Mildly Mental Mix-Up", "Daydream Doctor" (Where he was colored yellow), and a cameo in "Newsworthy Wade". * Aloysius (Voiced by Kevin Meaney): A pig who appears in the seventh season of U.S. Acres. He works not only as a studio accountant but also as a television executive. He gives problems to Orson and his friends concerning their show (such as the "unwholesomeness" of nursery rhymes in "Kiddie Korner" and budget of the animators of the cartoon in "The Discount of Monte Cristo"). He has a dart board, which he uses to plan each season of TV. However, Orson and his gang find a way to pay him back near the end of each episode. His catchphrase is "That's not right!" * Plato (Voiced by Frank Welker): A sophisticated rooster who came to the farm to do Roy's job. Roy got really jealous of him, although when Plato proved too cowardly to save the chickens from the weasel, he was thrown out of the farm. Plato first appeared in "The Bunny Rabbits Is Coming!" and again in "Cock-a-Doodle Duel". He later had a cameo appearance in "The Ugly Duckling". Additional actors Additional voices were also provided by Gary Owens and Neil Ross. There have been several celebrity guest stars who did voice acting on Garfield & Friends for both Garfield & US Acres portions, including Imogene Coca, Stan Freberg, George Foreman, Chick Hearn, James Earl Jones, Marvin Kaplan, Robin Leach, John Moschitta, Jr., Jack Riley, Rod Roddy, Will Ryan, Pat Buttram, Dick Beals, Paul Winchell, Don Knotts, Michael Bell, Arnold Stang and Greg Burson. Episodes Production When the show was originally broadcast on CBS, the episodes usually had three Quickies (30- to 45-second gags which were based on original Garfield and U.S. Acres strips, rather than original made-for-TV stories), with usually two "Garfield Quickies" (the first one being played before the intro theme) and one "U.S. Acres Quickie," the latter of which was never shown in syndication (except occasionally, mainly whenever a Quickie had something to do with the regular full episode it followed; e.g. the 'U.S. Acres Quickie' that follows the episode "Moo Cow Mutt"). Midway through the second season, "Screaming with Binky" quickie-style segments were added. These "Screaming with Binky" segments were typically used at the halfway point of hour-long blocks of Garfield and Friends (as Garfield ended each one with "We'll be right back.") to let the viewers know that unlike most Saturday morning cartoons at the time, it was not over in the usual half-hour. The DVD sets and Boomerang reruns restore the original rotation. After the third season, there was only one "Garfield Quickie" shown per episode. During the first season, most U.S. Acres segments were made to teach a social lesson, which is ironically the type of thing the show was against in its later seasons. Episode segments Each episode featured most of the following segments: * Garfield Quickie: This was a segment of the show that featured Garfield Sunday strips from the mid-to-late 1980s. Very rarely would a weekday strip be shown. * Theme song: See below. * First Garfield cartoon: This is a general Garfield episode taking on a more domestic nature mostly involving Jon and Odie. * U.S. Acres/Orson's Farm Quickie: This Quickie usually aired before the main story and featured strips from the newspaper run for that series. These ran from seasons 1 to 3. * U.S. Acres cartoon: This episode featured the U.S. Acres/Orson's Farm characters in various situations. From seasons 1 to 3, there was a song segment that was built on the episode's theme. * Screaming With Binky: Segment that was the length of a Quickie and ran at the midway point of an hour episode. These segments featured narration by Garfield where the audience would usually find themselves in someplace where quiet is a must or a person is in a delicate situation, such as a golfer making a crucial putt. This would be followed by a Binky appearing and yelling, for example, "Heeeeeeeeeeeey, fisherman!", most often causing a mistake of some sort. All but one of these segments were removed in syndication. On the DVD releases, Screaming With Binky usually follows the U.S. Acres episode, while four segments were excluded. * Second Garfield Quickie: Just like the first quickie except it would be on before or after the second Garfield episode. * Second Garfield cartoon: Another cartoon starring Garfield. Though stories may have a domestic nature, the viewers might see a parody teaching segment that featured a Garfield lecture of some sort or learning situation. * ' End credits' A Quickie is a short joke that is used between segments. There is at least one Garfield or U.S. Acres Quickie per episode. Most of the Quickies are based on a Sunday comic strip, and some on a daily comic strip. There are also a couple of Quickies called Screaming with Binky. According to one U.S. Acres Quickie, they last 45 seconds''Garfield and Friends: Volume 2 DVD, Disc 3'' and most of these were cut out in syndication. In syndication, the format was as follows: *'Theme song' *'First Garfield cartoon' *'U.S. Acres cartoon' *'Second Garfield cartoon' *'Garfield Quickie' *'End credits' Cancellation The seventh season (1994) was the last one because CBS wanted to cut the budget (and in fact, CBS's Saturday morning cartoon lineup would be mostly replaced by CBS News Saturday Morning two years later, which eventually evolved into the Saturday edition of The Early Show). The production company nixed this proposal, so they mutually agreed to cease production, even though Garfield and Friends had still been doing very well in the ratings. Theme song Each episode opened with Gary Owens introducing the show by saying, "Ladies and gentlemen, Garfield and Friends!". Garfield would then tap dance across a fence and turn on a record player. This remained a constant throughout the series. The first theme song was a song-and-dance style number about friendship ("Friends are there to help you get started / To give you a push on your way"). The intro for the first two years saw Garfield battling Orson, Roy, Wade, Booker, and Sheldon (who all appeared on screen together) for screen time. A series of brief clips would play showing Garfield and the U.S. Acres characters resorting to crazier and crazier ways to accomplish this, which included Orson shattering Garfield's body with a mallet and Garfield using a jack to move the U.S. Acres crew out of frame. The second, more up-tempo theme song ("We're Ready to Party") first appeared in the third season and was used until the end of season six. This time, Garfield sang the song along with the rest of the cast and the intro now consisted of clips from previous episodes. This intro was also used for the syndicated rerun package, but all incidental music from the first two seasons' worth of episodes was left intact. It was not until the DVD releases that the intros from those seasons were seen in their entirety again. In the seventh (and final) season, an upbeat rap-based theme song was used, sung by J.R. Johnston. This theme is not included on the DVDs nor did it make its way onto the rerun package. The close of each version of the theme brought out the show's title screen, where Booker would write "and friends" in pencil below Garfield's name. Garfield would then appear atop the title and offer a joke to open the show (e.g., "Welcome to my world... Did you bring food?", "Hey Heathcliff! Eat your heart out" and "It doesn't start till the fat lady screams.") DVD releases Region 1 In response to the financial success of Garfield: The Movie, 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment released all seven seasons of Garfield and Friends to Region 1 DVD in five volume box sets, with each set having 24-25 episodes on three discs. Each set features an image of Garfield with a character from U.S. Acres.http://www.foxhome.com/garfield These DVD sets show the original telecast versions, rather than the edited versions once seen in syndication and on cable networks. Almost all of the DVD sets are now out of print as of October 2013. Region 2 Fox Entertainment and Jim Davis released one volume of Garfield and Friends on DVD in the UK on 21 Nov 2005. It was called Box of Fun and it was the same cover as the Vol. 1 box set. Unlike the USA sets, this is just a single disc with 8 episodes. Region 4 Fox Entertainment also released the Volume One set to Region 4 DVD on December 13, 2004. The contents of this set are exactly the same as that of the Region 1 release with only minor changes to the set cover. The set was also made available as individual volumes. The complete "Volume 1" set is now discontinued. The remaining four volumes were never released. Also released were single-disc compilations based on a theme, such as Garfield and Friends: Behind the Scenes in 2006. Syndication history Garfield and Friends has been syndicated on television around the world, beginning in the late 1980s and remaining on air in present day. In Latin America, it played on Cartoon Network from 1993 to 2005, on Boomerang from 2005 to the present, and on Warner Channel from 1998 to the present. Currently, all three of these networks have lost the rights to the show, however, though it still runs on Boomerang. Televisa's Canal 5 also played the show for many years, from the mid-1990s to early 2000s (decade). In Australia, Garfield and Friends began syndication on Network Ten from 1989 to 1999. Most recently it played on FOX8 and ABC1 from 2004 to 2006. The show was also syndicated in Chile from 1989 to 2003 on Canal 13 and from 1998 to present on Warner Channel. In Estonia, the show appeared on TV 3 from 2000 to 2002, and in Finland on YLE TV2 between the years 1992-1994 and 1998-1999. The cartoon has also appeared in Hungary, with two different dubs. Hungarian Television's channel M2 (who now air the series regularly) broadcast the first season from 1994 to 1995, then RTL Klub aired a re-dubbed first season (although Garfield's voice stayed the same) and continued through the 121 episodes. Garfield and Friends is still popular in the country. The United Kingdom and the United States remain the highest syndicators of the show. In the UK, it appeared on CITV from 1989 through 2002, on Sky1 from 1998 to 2002, and on Boomerang from 2003 to 2006 with Season 1 and 2 only. It also appeared on The Children's Channel in reruns. It is unknown if it will ever return to the UK. In Ireland Garfield and Friends aired on RTÉ TWO Monday to Friday at 6pm (followed by Home and Away), it replaced RTÉ teen magazine programme Jo Maxi and was eventually replaced by The Simpsons. In the United States, the series appeared in syndication from 1993 to 2001, on TBS, TNT, and Cartoon Network from 1995 to 1997, and Nickelodeon from 1997 to 2000. In 2001, it appeared on ABC Family until 2003. Toon Disney aired it from 2003 to 2006. Boomerang, the most recent American television channel to have aired the series, carried it from 2006 to 2007. All seasons of the series are available on Amazon Prime and Hulu. Garfield and Friends aired in Canada on the cable TV channel YTV from 1989 to 1996. The show was broadcast on Teletoon's 24-hour classic-animation network, Teletoon Retro, until the channel's shutdown on September 1, 2015. It is also broadcasting in Croatia via RTL Kockica, and in Bosnia and Herzegovina it was broadcast via FTV until early 2016. Only 73 episodes out of the 121 episodes were syndicated by The Program Exchange between 1993 and 2007, and aired on local stations such as WCIU-TV in Chicago from 2001 to 2004. This is due to the producers selling syndication rights when the show was still on air and CBS wanting to keep the rights for certain episodes. Since the 73-episode syndication package performed well enough on other stations, additional episodes were deemed unnecessary. ''The Garfield Show'' A new CGI series premiered in 2009. Many people who worked on Garfield and Friends also worked on this series, such as executive producer and creator Jim Davis and co-writer and voice director Mark Evanier. Frank Welker replaced Lorenzo Music as the voice of Garfield due to Music's death in 2001, while Wally Wingert replaced Thom Huge as the voice of Jon Arbuckle due to Huge's retirement in the same year. Other familiar voice actors have also appeared, some of them reprising their roles (such as Gregg Berger as Odie and Herman Post). The series does not include the U.S. Acres series and characters, as well as other main characters from Garfield and Friends (although characters similar to Booker and Sheldon appear in the episode Down on the Farm). In one episode, Binky the Clown is mentioned, to which Garfield then replies, "My contract says he's not allowed to be in this series". References External links * * * * Category:1988 American television series debuts Category:1994 American television series endings Category:1980s American animated television series Category:1990s American animated television series Category:American children's animated television series Category:American children's fantasy television series Category:CBS network shows Category:English-language television programming Category:Garfield Category:Television programs based on comic strips Category:Television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Television shows set in Indiana Category:Film Roman television series Category:1988 television series debuts Category:1994 television series endings